The present invention relates to a display device, such as a liquid crystal projector device, a liquid crystal television set, and a projection type display device or the like, which projects a video image on a screen by utilizing a light valve device, such as a liquid crystal panel.
There is a projection type display device, such as a liquid crystal projector, which changes light from a light source, such as an electric bulb, to a contrast per pixel image using a light valve device, such as a liquid crystal panel, and projects an enlarged image on a screen or the like. Further, as the light valve device of the display device, devices of two operation types, a light transmitting type light valve device and a reflecting type light valve device, are known.
The light valve device generally comprises a semiconductor driving device and an optical function material such as liquid crystal or the like. To normally operate both constituents, a predetermined temperature (e.g., 60xc2x0 C.) or lower must be maintained in the device. On the other hand, light from the light source, except for light that is to be finally projected, is absorbed by the light valve device and its peripheral optical elements and the like, and this light turns to heat. Accordingly, in a projection type video display device, the light valve device must be cooled so as not to overheat beyond a range of normal operation. The significance of cooling is becoming more and more important with an increase in the intensity of the light-source light for recent high-brightness projection video images, since the increase in the light-source light intensity increases the amount of heat generation which occurs in the light valve device.
Further, in such a display device, as the optical system brings the light of the image from the light valve device into focus, images of foreign particles, such as dust attached around the light valve device, are enlarged and projected on the screen or the like. Accordingly, prevention of dust around the light valve device is also an important problem to be solved.
Conventionally, a display device using a reflecting type light valve device is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 64-5174. Further, a technique to cool the reflecting type light valve device in a display device is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 62-294230. According to this technique, a cooling device is provided on the rear of a liquid crystal panel operating as the reflecting type light valve device.
Further, a technique to prevent dust in the display device is disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application, No. Hei 7-152009. According to this technique, a liquid crystal panel operating as a light transmitting type light valve device is placed within an enclosed space, and air within the enclosed space is circulated to radiate heat generated by the liquid crystal panel and transmit the heat to the outside of the enclosed space.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 64-S174, the cooling of the light valve device and dust prevention around the light valve device are not considered, and the disturbance of normal operation due to the above-described overheating and the occurrence of shadows on the screen due to dust have not been fully considered.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Sho 62-294230, the prevention of dust around the light valve device is not considered, and the occurrence of shadows on the screen due to dust has not been fully considered.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 7-152009, since the cooling is performed via the air present within the enclosed space, efficient cooling cannot be expected. Further, in a case where the amount of heating increases due to an increase in the light-source light intensity, the light valve device might not be sufficiently cooled. In this case, the display device cannot be normally operated, and this problem has not been fully considered.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to provide a projection type display device which efficiently performs dust prevention around the light valve device and cooling of a light valve device.
To attain the foregoing object, the present invention provides various features.
As a first feature, there is provided a display device which performs image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in a partition wall forming an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, in a state where at least a part opposite to a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is connected to cooling means disposed outside said enclosed space.
As a second feature, there is provided a display device which performs image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is set on the side of said enclosed space, and wherein a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface is connected to cooling means.
As a third feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a transparent member is provided on a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means, and a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface is connected to cooling means outside said enclosed space.
As a fourth feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is on the side of said enclosed space, and wherein a radiation member is connected to a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface such that said radiation member is cooled by a cooling member.
As a fifth feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, and cooling means, disposed outside said enclosed space, for cooling at least said partition wall, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided within said enclosed space, and wherein a part opposite to a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is connected to said partition wall, whereby said reflecting type light valve means is cooled by said cooling means via said partition wall.
As a sixth feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in a partition wall forming an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means.
As a seventh feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is on the side of said enclosed space, and a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface is outside said enclosed space.
As an eighth feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a transparent member is provided on a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means and a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface is outside said enclosed space.
As a ninth feature, a display device is provided which receives light from a light source into a reflecting type light valve means and generates an image display based on reflected light, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall such that a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is on the side of said enclosed space, and wherein a radiation member is connected to a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface.
As a tenth feature, a display device is provided which generates an image display based on light reflected from a reflecting type light valve means, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means and that has thermal conductivity, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said enclosed space, and wherein a part opposite to a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is connected to said partition wall.
As an eleventh feature, a display optical system unit is provided which receives light from a light source into a reflecting type light valve means, then passes reflected light through a projection lens, and forms image display projection light, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall in a state where a part opposite to a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is connected to cooling means outside said enclosed space.
As a twelfth feature, a display optical system unit is provided which receives light from a light source into reflecting type light valve means, then passes reflected light through a projection lens, and forms image display projection light, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall in a state where a transparent member is provided on a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means.
As a thirteenth feature, a display optical system unit is provided which receives light from a light source into reflecting type light valve means, then passes reflection light through a projection lens, and forms image display projection light, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said partition wall in a state where a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is on the side of said enclosed space, and a radiation member is connected to a part opposite to said light incidence/emission surface such that said radiation member is cooled by cooling means.
As a fourteenth feature, a display optical system unit is provided which receives light from a light source into reflecting type light valve means, then passes reflection light through a projection lens, and forms image display projection light, comprising: a partition wall that forms an enclosed space including at least an incidence/emission optical system of said reflecting type light valve means and that has thermal conductivity, wherein said reflecting type light valve means is provided in said enclosed space, and wherein a part opposite to a light incidence/emission surface of said light valve means is connected to said partition wall, whereby said reflecting type light valve means can be cooled by external cooling means via said partition wall.
According to the above constructions, the occurrence of shadows in a projection image due to dust can be prevented. Further, radiation and cooling on the reflecting type light valve means can be efficiently performed.